Lists
by knightdawndelight
Summary: Seth begins to have feelings for Taylor. Written for a sentence fic challenge over on LiveJournal and is only a oneshot.


Here is my little piece for the OC sentence fic challenge:

Title:Lists  
Disclaimer: I don't own the OC  
Warnings: Nothing bad  
Sentence: Seth begins to have feelings for Taylor-thank you therocklobster.  
Summary:Seth writes out a list to decide who he likes better-Summer or Taylor.

Seth begins to have feelings for Taylor:

Lists

List number:1 Name: Summer

The Good:1.Hot as summer.  
2.Had a crush on her since forever.  
3.Captain Oats is in love with Princess Sparkle and I can't let the  
captain down.  
4.The fantastic four would never be fantastic again.  
5.I love everything about her.  
6.Always has been and always will be. (except for Anna time)

The Bad: 1.She doesn't like Death Cab.  
2.She doesn't read comics or watch Japanese movies.  
3.Drives me insane.  
4.Is to beautiful and therefore am likely to lose her.

List Number:2 Name: Taylor

The Good:1.She will at least listen to Death Cab.  
2.She definitely likes Japanese movies and will read comic books.  
3.Is a lot like me its scary. I.e. is neurotic and is…well like me.  
4.There is something about her which only I can see and I like that.

The Bad: 1.She's slightly insane.  
2.She, like Summer, drives me up the wall. (am I only attracted to  
people who make me crazy)  
3.Bossy! Seriously 'I am God' bossy.  
4.There has to be four because if Summer has four Taylor must have  
more.  
5.Look above.

The one thing I can see that has helped me about this list is that Taylor doesn't have as many points in the good section as Summer has, and she has more bad points. That at least in something I can strive from.

Unfortunately here I am starting to see a return to the Summer and Anna days and if that fateful Thanksgiving has taught me anything, it is this: Triangles are pointy and sharp. STAY AWAY FROM TRIANGLES

The heart of the problem though is most definitely ME. Which is why I am going to see Ryan.

The pool house is filled with light when I enter and I wonder once again how can Ryan sleep in it. The only way mum can actually get me out of bed is to blind me with the accursed Orange County sun. I am a vampire to it.

I chuck my list down on top of the lump in the middle of the bed and then proceed to sit down in my wicker chair opposite him.

"Wakey wakey Ryan, rise and shine. I need Ryan/Seth time to talk about me." I sing song and smile as he groans.

The lump moves and then I see a head pop out and two very angry blue eyes blinking at me.

"Seth we talked about you 6 hours ago when you woke me at 3 in the morning."

"Yes Ryan but progress has been made and lists have been completed, see." I point at the piece of paper sitting on his chest (on the blankets as well) and he picks them up.

"Jesus Seth." He whispers. "If Summer sees this your dead mate."

"I know I know but if I don't figure out what's wrong with me I will die anyway."

He looks at me strangely his head tilted sideways and then smiles and I know that smile as the one you do when you see something strange but amusing.

"Seth you just have feelings for Taylor. Get over it, ignore her for a while and with any luck I might be able to get some sleep."

He slumps back into the bed but I leap up and begin pacing the room.

"Ryan this is no longer about them this is about me…"

"Big surprise." Ryan whispers and I tactfully ignore him.

"…about my need for drama all the time. Is it not driving you insane it is for me. I love Summer and I should not be harboring feelings for Taylor. I feel nothing for Taylor."

Somehow the last bit came out all weak and not convincing.

"Right okay I'm up." Ryan exclaimed as he climbed out of bed. "I'm up Seth so just hold out for a couple of minutes while I take a shower."

I jiggle, I jump, I run backwards and forwards around the room and I stare endlessly at the door.

"Seth is world war two coming." Ryan calls through the door and I glare at…okay fine the door but at least it doesn't stare back.

"Ha ha bonk Ryan now get out here."

The door opens and a far more refreshed Ryan steps out.

"Tell me, why is it that you like Taylor again?'

"Because…look have you even read the list." I answer.

"I know Seth but you have so much with Summer I just don't understand why you're doing this."

"Yeah well…" I look around the room. "Well look at that punching bag thing, why do you have it here."

Ryan raises his eyebrows once again wearing the strange but amusing smile.

"Because it helps me relieve stress Seth."

"Exactly it helps you, Taylor is my help."

"Seth are you trying to be philosophical because I'm only seeing more lines on your forehead which means Taylor can only be adding to your stress."

We walk out to the kitchen to grab coffee and breakfast.

"No, no Ryan. She is just like me, she is not above me like Summer is."

"Right yeah." Ryan nods his head but then changes direction and starts shaking it.

"And this had something to do with my punching bag how?"

I am forced from my answer when the phone rings and Ryan picks it up.

"Yeah I'll just get him."

He hands me the phone.

"Hello this is your friendly neighborhood Seth."

"Seth it's me Taylor."

I drop the phone.

"Ryan it's Taylor." I whisper across the room.

"Yeah, I know."

"Ryan!"

"What, just talk to her, act normal. Wait don't act normal you're not normal."

Is Ryan trying to be funny? I swear that is the fourth time he has cracked a joke this morning.

Wait, is he being funny then me. No, no he couldn't take my place.

God this is why I need Taylor, she is so not that much better then me.

"Hi, sorry about that Taylor, Ryan was asking which shirt he should wear."

"That's a bit minty Seth."

"That's what I said."

She said minty, I can't believe she used my word.

"Well anyway Seth I just wanted to say how sorry I was."

"'bout what?"

"About the other night, I can see that I destroyed your and Summer's relationship and I'm sorry. It was very sneaky and greedy of me."

She said greedy, that means she wants me. Why does that turn me on in a very strange way?

"That's okay Taylor, really Summer and I will be okay."

"Oh, oh well I thought I should still say sorry. You guys are meant to be together and all that."

She hung up.

"Well, that was strange."

"Yeah how, kinky strange or just plain strange."

"Ryan?" I say. "Don't say kinky, don't joke because I'm the funny one and don't say anything when I say I'm going to see Summer."

"Seth you're the funny one and I hope that you're not going to break up with Summer."

"No," I yell back because now I'm running to the car. "I'm going to show her the list."

I personally think it's a good idea. I mean Summer will definitely want to see that her list is better then Taylor's and there is no way I would like Taylor.

Because really I lied to Taylor.

Summer and I haven't exactly made up, in fact I've spent the days following the captain Oats debacle trying to learn to brood like Ryan over this debacle.

So I drive over to Summer's place ignoring the texts Ryan is sending me to 'not do it' and arrive within no time.

Lists in hand I knock on the door and surprise, surprise Summer opens up because no one else lives with her.

"What?"

"Oh hi to you too honey. I just wanted to give you this."

She grabs the paper from my hand and stares at me hands on hips glaring.

"You do realize we are still having a fight and I still haven't forgiven you."

"I know that is why I am here my sweet pea."

"Don't call me that." She replies and reads the paper.

"Hot as summer," she says. "True.

"Had a crush on her since like forever." She stares at me strangely. "I hope you weren't stalking me Cohen."

"Captain Oats is in love with princess Sparkle blablabla whatever."

"These are very good Seth, I'm starting to warm up to this."

"Oh wait the bad. Cohen I have no bad."

"Read it Summer."

"Doesn't like death cab-whiney music bores me Seth. Doesn't read comics or watch Japanese movies-disgusting Cohen. Drives me insane-at least I'm doing something right and is to be beautiful so am like to lose her…"

"Cohen I like you're thinking."

"Good because I like my thinking too."

"Give me a kiss."

We come together for a moment but then something pulls her back.

"Wait, you have Taylor on here."

"Yeah…look I want to explain that but-ow."

She hits me hard.

"Why the hell is Taylor on here, she was the reason we fought you idiot so why the hell would you put her on here."

Summer stops, Summer stares, Summer glares really really hard at me and Summer shoves me out the door, slaps me really hard and slams the door.

Summer is pissed.

"Ryan?" I ask when I ring home.

"Yeah."

"I'm thinking that Taylor is a better choice, at least when he fight she won't hit me as hard."

"You've gone and done it haven't you Seth."

I decide that question doesn't even deserve an answer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That is my sentence challenge response that was over on LiveJournaland I haven't even read it the whole way through.

I decided I would probably hate it so much that I would delete it and not send anything in.

I'm not very good at writing this sort of thing, in fact I suck at writing dialogue so this was a real challenge for me to get down.

I do hope someone enjoys it though


End file.
